My Taz and Up Wonders
by torchwoodmoreliketorture
Summary: This story is going to actually be a mixture of TUp. Basically everything I thought could have a deeper back story (or any at all) does in these short one or two shots. If you have any questions, review or message me, same with suggestions. **Which I will do if I'm not already, or if I have other plans for it** NOTHING IS MINE! Except, I do have a red bandana... Enjoy!
1. Taz's knife

**OBVIOUSLY NOT IN ORDER**

_Taz's Knife_

Taz and Up were in the heat of battle. They were pressed up back-to-back firing their zappers- set to _pew_- at any robot that came within a fifty foot distance of them. They were a good team.

Up wasn't letting his joy at tearing apart these damn robots show. Or his joy at having Taz behind him helping. He spotted another Autobot and started firing. He managed to shoot his arm off… But at a weird angle. The metal arm went flying towards them. "Taz, duck!" they did, a second before the arm flew over them. "Argh!" she exclaimed staring at her now empty hands. When the robot's arm passed them, it must of got caught on Taz's gun and ripped it from her grasp. She then muttered a few choice words at the robot… Or maybe the person who shot the robot. The Commander couldn't be sure. Up could almost see Taz roll her eyes in frustration before she reached behind her and pulled Up's knife from his belt. "And what d'you plan in doing with that?" Up muttered to Taz, still eyeing the horizon for robots. She shrugged. "Maybe one of them will get close enough for me to do some _real _damage," Up didn't exactly like the idea of anything getting that close to Taz. But he could feel how tense she was. She wasn't letting anything get that close to her anyway.

"C'mon Taz, we need to find the others." they wouldn't have needed to find the others if the communicators were working. She nodded in Up's general direction and darted in front of him. She usually stuck nearby, so Up wasn't worried about him not being able to help her in a tough situation. Until it happened.

He saw the giant robot collapse inches away from Taz before she could even cry out. "Taz!" He called out before he could think better of it. _He had to help her._ He started to rush forward, but a set of metal fingers, buzzing with energy wrapped around him, pinning his arms down. He tried to reach for his zapper, but it fell when he got picked up. He managed to look down and catch a glimpse of it. It was scattered around in scraps. So much for Taz getting it. _Taz! _Hetried to look around for her but only caught barely a glimpse of camouflage. That's when the robot dropped him… Right on his head. Up tried to stand, but fell right on his back, not coherent enough to stand, much less fight a damn robot. "_AND NOW YOU WILL DIE," _the robot droned before its chest opened up and Up barely saw the circular buzz saw before he passed out.

Taz looked behind her to ask Up if he had any idea's where the other Rangers were, but he wasn't there. Up had been captured. She immediately darted out of sight when Up turned around to look at the ground. She did not need to be spotted, then neither of them would have a chance of surviving. Taz scowled at the Robot's shadow. She would've just shot the metal bitch, but there wasn't a working zapper in sight. Up's had just about _disintegrated _when he dropped it, so Taz's only had one choice.

Taz strapped Up's knife to her belt and started climbing the rubble as high as she could get before jumping onto the robot's back. She had to find a way to shut it off. Just as Taz pulled out her- Up's- knife and was about to start hacking at whatever she saw first, the robot jerked forward, effectively sending Taz flying into the rubble. She didn't see Up. She couldn't save her best friend.

But all she could think about as she was falling, and panicking, was how she still had her best friend's knife.

* * *

**A/N: Ohkay, so that came out different than expected. Well, the length actually came out perfect.**

**I don't know. Ohkay, tell me your thoughts, suggestions, questions about Starship of your own about Taz and Up and I might put them in here if I'm not already doing it!Yay. I'm going to go now… -Lizzie**


	2. Up wants Taz to watch a movie with him

**OBVIOUSLY NOT IN ORDER AND NOT MINE**

_When Up wants Taz to watch a movie with him _

Taz walked down the ship's hall purposefully. She had to work go work out, in case any killer robots attacked.

_Jou know that's a load of bullshit, Taz. Jou just can't handle the memories… _Taz scowled at herself. It was true. She just missed the old Up too much.

She thought about the first time she watched Karate Kid- with Up, actually. She hated it. She really didn't understand the concept and it made absolutely no sense to her. Up loved it, and took the chance to relentlessly tease he about not liking the movie. "Hey Taz, you wanna watch the Karate Kid later?" he asked in the hall once. She rolled her eyes and scowled at him. "Shut up." she tried to push past him so she could go work out. "I know how much you like that movie though," he said, at this point the was purely teasing. He knew Taz couldn't stand that movie.

Whenever he could, Up usually took the chance to ask her to watch the Karate Kid with him. Taz didn't know that he really didn't care what the movie was, as long as he could spend some time with Taz.

Taz remembered a few years ago when she was coming down with the flu for the first time, and she wouldn't tell anybody. She was miserable for the majority of the day. Until Up came around to ask her how her day was going. It didn't help.

"I'm fine, Up. Now, if jou will excuse me," she tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Taz, I can tell that something's wrong." Up didn't think it was anything serious, but he still wanted to know what was wrong. Taz was very sluggish in training and much less violent. She just got the job done and got out. "Nothing." she said tiredly.

"Okay, c'mon." Up said, grabbing Taz's wrist. "What do jou think jou're doing?" she said while weakly tugging her hand back.

"We're going to my quarters to watch a movie, since you obviously aren't feeling well." She would've argued further, but Up was right she wasn't feeling that great. She did succeed to get her arm back. "Don't worry about me getting sick, Taz. I'm not as… _tiny as you are." he didn't know if she was really sick, and if she was he doubted she was worried about him getting sick. She still had the energy to scowl at him though. _

_As soon as Up put the movie on Taz groaned. "Really? Karate Kid?" she rolled her eyes at her friend's poor choice. She slumped into the sofa, too tired to care. _

_Up sat next to Taz gently. When he glanced over at her before looking back at the he predicted, she was asleep within the first twenty minutes of the movie. _

_Yeah… The memories were too much for Taz to take… They reminded her of Up before his injury. The Up she knew and loved. The tough Up. The Up that taught her everything she knew._


End file.
